


Save a Horse; Ride a Cowboy

by noblydonedonnanoble



Category: Fright Night (2011), The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble





	Save a Horse; Ride a Cowboy

                When Nellie walks in the door, the first thing she sees is Peter and Leo, hopping around on the furniture.

                Both of them are wearing cowboy hats. Leo holds a toy wooden horse between his legs, and he lets out a loud whoop of delight as he jumps from the sofa onto the ottoman, spinning a lasso over his head.

                At the sound of the door slamming shut, Peter looks away from his son and up to Nellie. His delighted grin is quickly replaced by a look of alarm as he takes in her crossed arms and her raised eyebrows.

                “Nell! You’re home early,” he exclaims. He jumps down from the sofa and swoops Leo up into his arms. “We were just, ah…”

                “Destroying the furniture, yeah. I noticed.”

                Peter has the decency to look relatively ashamed. “Leo wanted to play cowboys.”

                Her first instinct is to point out that ‘playing cowboys’ did not necessitate climbing all over the sofa—at least she didn’t find them on top of the kitchen table—but before she can do so, she can’t help but zero in on something else entirely. “When on earth did you find that hat?”

                To her surprise, he actually begins to blush. He tears it from his head and tosses it behind him. “I don’t know, I just… had one. Lying around. Somewhere.”

                Evidently, Leo disapproves of this. “Daddy, cowboys need their cowboy hats.”

                “Don’t worry, Leo, I can make do without one for now.”

                “Why don’t you fetch it for him, darling?” Nellie suggests.

                Peter gives her a puzzled look, but sets Leo down on the floor so that the boy can run to grab it.

                “You know, I quite like the hat,” she says. “You should really wear it more often.”

                He rolls his eyes. “Nell, you can’t honestly expect me to go out in public in that thing.”

                “Don’t be ridiculous. I have something else in mind.”

                “Here you are, Daddy!” Leo holds up the hat with a bright grin.

                Peter takes it from his son and glances between it and Nellie, wide-eyed. “Shall I wear it now, then?” he stammers at last.


End file.
